Sé feliz, Blasty
by Asamijaki
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente Bakugou se cierra ante todos, no quiere aceptar la realidad. Kirishima se había ido, no podía cambiar el pasado. Pero no está realmente solo.
1. Bakugou

**Bakugou.**

El cielo estaba soleado y la mañana era tan encantadora como siempre y parece como si la vida se estuviera riendo en su cara, riéndose de su desgracia y de su dolor. Prefiere estar con las cortinas cerradas y que aquellas delgadas telas oculten su penosa existencia. No quiere escuchar la risa de la estúpida gente de la calle, no quiere ver cómo la vida sigue su curso de esa forma, no quiere simplemente salir y ver los rayos de sol adornando con su luz las cálidas tonalidades del otoño.

Porque ese otoño vería las hojas caer completamente solo.

El sonido del cristal fragmentarse en el suelo y el punzante dolor de sus manos lo hizo ser consciente de que alguien estaba tocando su puerta, los llamados se habían vuelto desesperados tras aquel momento donde había dejado que la copa de vino se resbalara de entre sus dedos y suspiró. Sabía muy bien quién era y conocía bien a qué venía.

Soltó maldiciones sin remordimientos al momento de tomar una toalla para frenar su sangre, caminando hasta la entrada de aquel inmenso apartamento. Sus pasos pesados se arrastraban entre la alfombra, la cual se había ensuciado con tierra, basura de comida chatarra, botellas medio vacías y cajetillas de cigarros.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que quien se encontraba al otro lado se cayera del susto. Al instante la mirada ámbar del visitante se posó sobre aquella parte ensangrentada del dueño del lugar.

—Bakugou, ¿qué te pasó? —Se alertó el rubio ante el estado del otro. El aludido bufó y le miró de mala gana.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gruñó en advertencia y su amigo frunció el entrecejo en preocupación.

Maldita sea, odiaba eso, odiaba las putas miradas de compasión, le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que los demás le creyeran tan patético. Él no necesitaba su estúpida lástima, no la quería. Podían irse al carajo si sólo querían ir y mirarle como si se tratara de un moribundo que necesitaba caridad o confort.

—Mañana se cumple un mes, algunas personas están organizando una pequeña marcha en su honor. —Le informó el chico—. Me preguntaba si tú...

— ¿Por qué carajos me importaría?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Me importa un comino lo que hagan o no en su "honor". —Escupió venenosamente—. Él está muerto, coño, cuando alguien muere todo simplemente se acaba, dejen de joder con sus estupideces, no sirve de nada.

Katsuki pudo apreciar como su ceño se fruncía y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza e impotencia.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bakugou, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?! —Se exasperó, golpeando el marco de la puerta, mas el rubio cenizo no se inmutó—.¡Entiendo que esto te duela, todos estamos iguales, era nuestro amigo también! —No hubo respuesta—. Bakugou, no eres el único que está sufriendo con todo esto. Pero viejo, creo que al menos debiste de haber ido al funeral.

—Si sólo has venido a esto, puedes irte mucho al infierno, idiota. —Cerró la puerta.

Pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de su compañero del otro lado de la puerta, poco le importaba lo que dijera ese imbécil. Sólo fue a la cocina para limpiar esa estúpida cortada en su mano. El agua comenzó a correr y a refrescar aquella zona roja.

¿Ya un mes? ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Claro, no era fácil si en cualquier momento, con sólo cerrar los ojos, podía verlo de nuevo, podía recordar cada pequeño detalle, cada sonido, cada grito, cada palabra. Aún podía recordar la frescura de su sangre salpicando su rostro, podía recordar el momento justo cuando aquella viga de metal había atravesado su corazón, el segundo cuando sus ojos perdieron el brillo y la debilidad de su última palabra.

Un verdadero héroe no tenía una larga y feliz vida, los héroes morían jóvenes y eran recordados por ello, por sus acciones, su valentía.

Le importaba un carajo todo eso. Si ya no estaba él, que más importaba que lo recordaran miles de personas que jamás le conocieron tan bien como él, que nunca sintieron lo que él. Ellas no van a sentir lo mismo que él; nunca vieron su más sincera sonrisa, sus verdaderas lágrimas, sus mejores momentos, nunca podrán entender qué es extrañar su presencia en las mañanas, su aroma en la almohada, sus risas llenando el ambiente, la calidez con la cual le rodeaba, el sonido de su voz susurrando en su oído, la fuerza con la que tomaba su mano. Ellos no sabían nada de eso.

No conocían el hueco que dejó su presencia en él.

—Maldita sea, Kirishima. —Murmuró al aire, apretando sus dientes con la misma frustración que había cargado todo aquel mes.

Pese aunque afuera aún estaba soleado, ya no tenía a quien le obligara a salir de aquel lugar e ir a jugar con las hojas, ya no estaba ese idiota que le hacía apreciar las estaciones y las cualidades de cada una de ellas, el mismo que le forzaba a hacer cosas estúpidas a su lado, como jugar con la nieve en el invierno, partir sandías a la playa en verano, subir alguna montaña en primavera. Todo tenía su presencia.

Todas esas cosas sólo se quedarían en su memoria. Todas sus costumbres y buenos recuerdos. Todas aquellas ocasiones, antes de cada misión, eso era lo que aún se mantenía más presente.

El brillo de sus ojos al momento de tomar sus manos y pronunciar un "Te amo", pese a que la ciudad estuviera derrumbándose a su alrededor. Nunca podía faltar aquel corto beso en sus labios antes de correr y ser "Red Riot" para todos los demás y no sólo para él.

La sensación del último beso había sido remplazada por la amargura del alcohol, su esencia había sido consumida y oculta por el humo del cigarro. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidarlo por un momento, olvidarlo todo para que aquellos recuerdos no se sintieran como pedazos de cristal clavándose en el pecho, asfixiándolo, dejándolo sin aire.

—Te odio. —susurró con voz áspera tras un par de botellas de vino y coñac. Estaba derrotado, exhausto, ya no quería esos sentimientos, ya no quería nada relacionado al amor que le tenía a Kirishima Eijiro—. ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste? ¡¿Por qué me habías dicho que me amabas si al final ibas a irte?!

Aquel resplandeciente sol se ocultó por una noche más, pero Bakugou no pudo verlo, no quería ver lo que pasaba tras las cortinas, no quería saber nada sobre nadie. Sólo seguiría lamentándose por su propia existencia hasta que el amanecer volviera a aparecer desde el horizonte. Un día más, un día menos, qué importaba ya. Lo único que sabía es que pasaría aquellos días solo, como siempre debió de haber sido.


	2. Kirishima

**Kirishima.**

Había comenzado a beber, Bakugou nunca antes se había perdido de esa forma en el alcohol. Poco tiempo pasó para que llegara de la tienda con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Se mantenía aislado del resto del mundo, ni siquiera quería intercambiar palabras con alguno de sus amigos.

Estaba completamente encerrado, se pasaba sus días tirado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala, murmurando incoherencias que prefería interpretar como lamentos. Sólo podía verle derrumbarse.

Había tardado en descubrirlo, pero al parecer había muerto hace un tiempo.

En una de las misiones de rescate, tras el ataque de unos villanos en una zona de construcción, uno de ellos parecía tener poderes similares al de su amiga Uravity. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Bakugou tras hacer evacuar a unos trabajadores, se encontraba aturdido en el suelo tras ser afectado por gases tóxicos y altamente flamables en el lugar, lo habían limitado con su kosei, una sola chispa causaría que todo se derrumbara con trabajadores dentro. Estaban escapando, pero sabían que aquellos héroes de gran renombre jamás los dejarían libres. Como ultimo bonus, una de aquellas vigas metálicas fue directa al rubio. Aún con su quirk activado no fue suficiente, no lo había centrado del todo en su pecho, fue un solo golpe, el golpe de gracia. Había destrozado su corazón y otros órganos vitales. Lo último que recordaba era la mirada de terror en los rubís de Katsuki.

Después de eso no tenía nada claro. Había aparecido en su apartamento, como si todo eso hubiera sido solo un mal sueño y apenas había despertado. Pero no fue así.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y vio a aquel rubio con un traje negro y mirada lúgubre, no obstante, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba al verlo sano y salvo.

—¡Bakugou! —Le llamó la primera vez con alegría a flor de piel y lagrimas de felicidad asomándose peligrosamente—. ¡Hey, Bakugou! —Gritó nuevamente, pero parecía que este no podía escucharlo.

Sintió miedo. En ese momento no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo. Lo llamó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más. Cada una sin respuesta. Desesperado colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Él podía sentirlo perfectamente, pero Bakugou no parecía notarlo, no podía percibirle.

Dolía demasiado. Su voz era confundida por susurros que se perdían en el viento, su tacto se limitaba a pequeños escalofríos, su presencia era interpretada como la misma nada. Sólo podía ser un observador, no había manera de llegar a él, no podía aunque lo tuviera de frente. Mas no lo abandonaría, jamás podría dejarlo así.

Era su culpa, él no quería esto. Su Blasty se había apartado de todo y de todos, se había aislado, aún cuando durante toda su vida hizo lo posible para que se abriera ante el mundo, para que apreciara cada uno de sus colores, para que pudiera disfrutar todo lo que aquella vida podía darle, pero había sido completamente en vano.

Los últimos acontecimientos le había dado una vuelta al asunto, y ahora se pasaba las tardes ahogándose en bebidas alcohólicas, cuando siempre había dicho que esas eran cosas que sólo los débiles hacían. Y es que en ese momento era el más vulnerable. Era frustrante, se sentía completamente impotente, no podía hacer nada por la persona que ama, no podía hacer nada más que lastimarlo.

—Maldita sea, Kirishima —Escuchó salir de sus labios.

—No me maldigas cuando estoy muerto, Blasty, ¿Qué tal si un mal espíritu viene por mí y se lleva mi alma lejos de ti? —bromeó a sabiendas que él no lograría escucharlo, y mucho menos sentir su mano cubrir su puño con ternura y cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho.

Con cada día que pasaba podía sentir menos, la calidez de Bakugou lentamente era remplazada por el frío del ambiente. Lentamente estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Era aterrador, no sabía qué pasaría después de eso, pero aún no podía simplemente irse, no cuando Katsuki estaba así.

Aún quería seguir tomándolo de la mano, aunque él no supiera que estaba ahí, aún quería permanecer a su lado, verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, al menos al dormir parecía responder con leves gestos, como si en esos momentos pudiera escuchar su voz.

—Lo lamento tanto Bakugou, te amo, no quería que esto pasara —Repetía noche tras noche, sin perder la esperanza de que algún día pudiera escuchar claramente su voz—. Yo sólo quiero que logres ser feliz...

Sin embargo, no había cambios, cada vez se ponía peor.

—Te odio —Murmuró con una voz ronca, tras dejar que aquella última botella rodara por la alfombra. Kirishima, el cual había permanecido a su lado en el sofá, le miró sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Blasty?

—¿Por qué demonios me dejaste?

—Yo no quería dejarte, no me he apartado de tu lado ni un solo momento —contestó de inmediato. Su voz temblaba.

—¡¿Por qué me habías dicho que me amabas sí al final ibas a irte?!

—¡Porque te amo! —Exclamó lo más alto que pudo—. Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte pese a todo. Nunca quise dejarte, nunca quise irme de tu lado, Katsuki, sigo aquí. ¡Por favor, escúchame...! —Le abrazó, aunque su tacto ya no tuviera rastro de calidez—. ¡Por favor, sólo escúchame, siénteme, estoy aquí a tu lado! ¡Siempre lo he estado!

Fue en ese instante cuando sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su rostro. Subió lentamente su mirada. Pudo encontrarse con aquellos rubís, con aquel intenso color carmesí que siempre admiró y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, aquella mirada se había enfocado en él, en sus propios ojos. Estaban tan cristalinos, que poco tiempo tardó en captar que eran lágrimas lo que emanaban de ellos.

— ¿Me has escuchado? —Se atrevió a cuestionar el pelirrojo. Su voz esta vez no sólo fue un eco vacio.

—Kirishima... —Su voz era apenas audible, estaba pálido.

—Bakugou... —Sonrió tristemente, mostrando sus particulares dientes, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender sin pena sobre sus mejillas, desapareciendo en el aire—. Al fin mi voz te ha alcanzado.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú...?

—Nunca me he alejado de tu lado, Bakugou, nunca podría dejarte así. —Posó ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas, a duras penas podía sentir su tacto. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, dejando la esencia de un beso. El pelirrojo pudo notar los brazos del rubio rodearle con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

—Maldición, cabello de mierda. —Enterró su nariz en el cuello ajeno. El aroma era muy débil, casi inexistente, pero al menos podía sentirlo ahí a su lado.

—Te amo, Bakugou, siempre lo haré. —Confesó, apartándose un poco. Quisiera estar así por siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no pertenecía ahí, el tiempo estaba por agotarse—. Por favor, no quiero que cierres de esa manera tu corazón aunque no esté aquí.

—¡¿Y qué coño se supone que quieres que haga sí no estás tú, maldita sea?!

Kirishima sonrió, Katsuki seguía siendo él hasta el último momento. Así que acarició con suavidad su mejilla, dejando un último beso en su frente.

 _—_ _Sé feliz, Blasty._


End file.
